


From the Ashes

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [57]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Nightmares, Pete's World, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: That moment had almost destroyed him, but it had given them the chance for this future together.





	From the Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for doctorroseprompts and their drabble prompt: knife.

The Doctor screamed in horror, as if a knife was pressed to his chest, while Rose Tyler’s fingers slipped from the lever. There was nothing he could do. She was going to fall, lost to the void, to _hell_ , the beast’s taunts becoming heartsbreaking reality. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He awoke with a start, drawing in a ragged breath. Rose mumbled in her sleep, head pressed against his shoulder and he rejoiced in the heavenly scent of her hair. That moment had almost destroyed him, but it had given them the chance for this future together. He pressed a grateful kiss to her crown.


End file.
